Batgirl Vol 3 10
In “The Flood” part 2 of 4, the Calculator plans to exact his revenge on Oracle by first unleashing a nanovirus upon the citizens of Gotham City that will turn them into mindless techno-zombies! The next step in his plan? Killing everyone close to her – including Batgirl! Summary of Stephness: Stephanie is out on patrol, watching some bikers prepare to threaten four young women. She repeats to Oracle that she's freaking her out, and when Oracle replies that she already said that, Steph points out Oracle hasn't said anything to make her feel less freaked out. Oracle recaps the business with Calculator to Stephanie about how she took Wendy away from him. She says it sounds worse than it is. Steph leaps down to stop the bikers from accosting to women, saying she isn't judging, as she got a man killed last night after all. Oracle vehemently tells her that she didn't, but that there will be more people they can't save if Calculator continues his course of action. As Stephanie kicks and takes down the bikers, Oracle tells her that she's going to have to turn off her computers and maintain radio silence. She also warns Steph to watch out, because Calculator might try to get to Oracle through Batgirl. Steph cheerfully tells her not to worry, because she can take care of herself. She demonstrates this by kicking one of the rogue motorcyclists full in the face. Just after this, Oracle cuts off contact. Stephanie grumbles, but the girls she's saved are impressed with her, and ask how they can thank her. She cheerfully advises them to "um, stay in school? It keeps me out of trouble!" before swinging away. Calculator sets his plan into action. He knows Oracle's face, so he uses a Justifier helmet he took from Apokolips to help him broadcast a signal for everyone to attack Barbara Gordon. Meanwhile, Nick Gage stops by Babs office. When he sees she's out, he decides to do some impromptu investigating and finds a newspaper clipping about Batgirl. Step walks in, saying she didn't know breaking and entering was his thing. She imagines flirty ways for him to respond, but he replies that that's an oddly personal statement from someone he doesn't know. She realizes he hasn't guessed her secret identity and flops down, asking him what brings him to Professor Gordon's office. He tells her that Babs is really the only person he knows and that he "lost" someone last night, which hasn't happened to him in a while. Steph blurts out loud that this is really awkward accidentally, and realizes she has inner monologue issues. She tried to tell Gage that there are people looking out for him, and he tells her she's being weirdly personal again. She says "I am who I am", and they say goodbye and he leaves. Steph thinks to herself "Way to sell it, Dork Knight. Way to sell it." Barbara is teaching class and having her own inner monologue issues as she says out loud that she's tired of waiting. Just then, Calculator broadcasts his signal. Steph is next to Jordanna when she is affected. Jordanna's eyes glow red and she makes "01010" sounds as she sees Barbara in a faculty portrait. Babs entire class (who have been texting) attacks her, and Babs is forced to defend herself with escrima sticks. Steph arrives to help as Batgirl, shocking one kid with a batarang. Babs scolds her for not keeping a low profile, and Steph tells her that went out the window when Jordanna made noises like a fax machine and hit her with a faculty portrait. Babs explains that the signal must be Calculators, and all the students affected were texting or on computers, and now they're targeting her. Steph tries to help Babs get to her car, but the are overwhelmed by a swarm of techno-zombies. Steph asks if they can call in the Calvary, but Babs replied Batman and Robin are out of town and they wouldn't want them exposed to the virus anyway. "So we're out as screwed as you can get." Both women fight, but Babs is pulled out of her chair. She yells at Steph to get out of there, but Steph refuses to leave her. The zombies (which include James Gordon!) pin Babs down and soon she is consumed by silvery stuff- until she is turned into a silent silver statue! Steph thinks that she can't let them take Babs, but just the, a zombified Huntress, Catwoman and Man-Bat leap from the rooftops to attack. Steph thinks that Babs is right- they're about as screwed as they can get. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: The Flood TPB Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers